Ese Momento
by alien2506
Summary: PG porque incluye una relacion mujer/mujer sin tener nada explicito. Es una realidad alternativa del primer encuentro de Haruka y Michiru.


Ese Momento  
  
Una historia de: alien2506  
  
Basada en los personajes de: Naoko Takeuchi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
No hay una forma de explicar el amor a ciencia cierta, ni hay una fórmula que nos de la respuesta a todas nuestras preguntas. El amor no es justo. El amor es una veleta, es un vagabundo que no tiene hogar ni palabra de honor. Es un sentimiento rebelde, caprichoso, nos hace hacer todo lo que quiere, en sus manos nos volvemos títeres.  
  
Es por eso que durante tantos años me rehusé a responder el llamado del amor. Simplemente tapie puertas y ventanas en mi corazón. Por tantos años me salvé de su cautiverio hasta que un día, en un teatro, una mirada bastó para derrumbar todos mis escudos.  
  
Estaba conversando con un grupo de amigos cuando sentí que mis ojos deseaban mirar hacia la entrada de aquél teatro. En ese instante una joven iba entrando y sus ojos chocaron directo con los míos, como si hubiera sabido exactamente donde mirar. Me pareció una eternidad y tan sólo fueron unos cuantos segundos antes de que yo regresara mi mirada a mi grupo de amigos. No tuve tiempo de meditarlo mucho, pero al encontrar sus ojos sentí una lanza atravesándome, unas ganas enormes de correr y preguntarle su nombre. No hubo tiempo de reaccionar pues algo se posó en mi hombro y antes de voltear escuché hablar al dueño de la mano.  
  
- ¿Haruka?  
  
Mis pies me jalaron hacia atrás al notar aquél par de ojos azules tan cerca de mí. Al verla la reconocí instantáneamente, sólo que no esperaba verla aquél día.  
  
- ¡Michiru! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Ella me abrazó tan efusivamente que cualquiera diría que nos conocíamos desde la infancia y en realidad teníamos 10 días de habernos conocido. Todo se debía a la enorme química que habíamos desarrollado tras una primer impresión no muy buena cuando nos presentaron en una sala de internet. Hablamos durante un rato y ella tuvo que despedirse, su primer despedida que fue insoportablemente angustiante.  
  
Después de este momento es cuando empezaré a relatarles el momento mas tierno y único que he vivido a su lado, y miren que es mucho decir pues cada momento con ella es maravilloso y está lleno de sensaciones inolvidables.  
  
Era pasado de medio día y el hambre apenas invadía el estómago vacío de una amiga y mío. Bajábamos al restaurante del hotel y nos detuvimos a saludar a algunos de los chicos que estaban en la recepción. En ese momento la vi, mi corazón dio un vuelco y mi estómago milagrosamente perdió el apetito. A penas comimos. No tiene caso que les cuente lo ocurrido aquella tarde pues lo que realmente quiero contar se presentó aquella noche.  
  
Me sentí un poco mal y ella me acompañó hasta mi habitación. Quería marcharse y dejarme descansar pero no me sentía tan mal como para privarme de su compañía, así que se quedó y estuvimos platicando. Para sorpresa de ambas llegó el momento, en que sin saber exactamente cómo, estábamos abrazadas y ella lloraba en mi hombro. Acaricié su cabeza buscando darle el consuelo que me pedía, besé sus cabellos sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Por primera vez quise ser sensible, quise ser comprensiva. Tenía a esa menuda mujer en mis brazos totalmente indefensa y yo no sabía cómo protegerla. Ardía en rabia contra aquellos que la habían herido y eran causantes de las lágrimas que mi camisa secaba. Mis lágrimas se ahogaban queriendo ser amigas en la pena de aquella hermosa joven. Al final no hice mas que abrazarla.  
  
Nos miramos eternos minutos sin decir nada, tan sólo mirándonos. Ella sonrió y juro que toda ella comenzó a brillar. Fue como ver una aparición celestial. Aunque quizá sólo fuera el efecto de la luz de la lámpara de mesa que había tras ella. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la revolución que acababa de causar en mi mente y en mi ser. En tan sólo unos segundos había dejado de ser yo, había dejado de ser fría, de tener barreras y había permitido que mis sentimientos me arrebataran la razón, había dejado que mi corazón se entregara a ese guerrero que había derrotado en tantas ocasiones: el amor.  
  
- No llores - murmuré pintando en mis labios una sonrisa.  
  
No esperaba que esas palabras detuvieran sus lágrimas, no iban dirigidas a ella. Eran para mí, para que yo no llorara, para ser fuerte, para ser capaz de alegrarle... sólo para que no me viera llorar. No me había dado cuenta que poco a poco se había desembarazado de mi abrazo y me miraba sentada frente a mí. Sus ojos me atraparon sumergida en mis pensamientos. Jamás se lo he preguntado pero creo que leyó en mis ojos lo que pensaba y trataba de evitar. Pienso que quizá lo haya hecho pues enseguida se lazó a mis brazos. Sus piernas sobre las mías y yo con un nudo nervioso en la boca del estómago. Creo que pudo más mi corazón que mi mente pues mis manos poco a poco se enredaron en su cintura y casi imperceptiblemente fui dejando mi cabeza apoyada sobre su corazón. Ella acarició mi cabello como yo lo había hecho con el suyo un par de minutos atrás.  
  
Jamás olvidaré la sensación que me recorrió. Toda mi vida luchando, toda mi vida peleando por lo que era mío, todas esas batallas se terminaron en sus brazos. Una paz infinita me envolvió y fue como si todo se borrara y sólo quedara aquella conversación muda entre ella y yo. Mis ojos se cerraron, dejé de ser aquella mujer de aspecto fuerte y comencé a ser la niña temerosa que aun llevaba por dentro. Dejé de querer ser quien la protegiera y empecé a dejar que me protegiera su calor. Entre su ausente caricia y la calidez de su pecho dejé que mi corazón llorara, algo en mi interior me decía que con ella estaba bien, que ella me ofrecía la tranquilidad que tanto buscaba en la soledad de mi exilio, que no debía temer a ser herida porque eso no sucedería.  
  
Entonces escuché un golpeteo en mi oído. Era rápido, rítmico, sonaba como un tambor. Me sonreí cuando comprendí lo que escuchaba. Era su corazón. Ese músculo romántico que adorna Febrero y simboliza el amor. Mi sonrisa era placentera y despegué mi cabeza para mirar a los ojos de Michiru.  
  
- ¿Estás nerviosa? - le pregunté con una pizca de picardía en mis palabras.  
  
- No. - respondió con una sonrisa atravesada en su rostro.  
  
- ¿Siempre late así? - le dije señalando con la mirada su corazón.  
  
Por un instante creí que leía su mente y que sabía lo que estaba pensando: "No, tu provocas que esté así." Si sus labios pronunciaban aquello tal cual, yo sabía qué le respondería: "Michiru… me estoy enamorando de ti" y en ese instante le besaría. En ese momento comenzaría el más grande amor de mi vida, porque no habría nada que no hiciera por ella, no habría distancia tan grande como para separarme de ella ni obstáculo tan infranqueable como para no librarlo. Comenzaría una nueva era en la vida de la solitaria Haruka Tenoh, porque ya no sería solitaria, sería la enamorada Haruka Tenoh. Entonces sería muy feliz…  
  
- Sí… siempre late así. - respondió desviando su mirada y rompiendo todos mis castillos en el aire.  
  
- Deberías ver un médico. - le dije para ocultarle y ocultarme la tristeza que me había producido su respuesta, no era la que yo había creído leer en su mente.  
  
"Tonta de mí" pensé "No era posible que alguien como ella se enamorara de alguien como yo."  
  
La noche pasó muy rápido y nuestros labios tuvieron la oportunidad de probarse muchas veces, pero no se movieron, por miedo o por lo que fuera pero no se movieron.  
  
- Ya debo irme. Tú tienes que descansar. - me dijo recogiendo su bolso.  
  
- Te acompaño abajo y prometo regresarme a dormir.  
  
Se acercó a la puerta y me miró como queriendo decir algo, supongo que mi sonrisa la detuvo porque en seguida abrió la puerta. No sé explicarles lo que me ocurrió, pero cuando abrió la puerta me acerqué a ella y le di un pequeño mordisco a su oreja. Pude sentir como su cuerpo se había estremecido bajo mi travesura, ella se volvió hacia mí y nuestros rostros quedaron a la distancia propicia para un beso, pero nada ocurrió, ella estaba muy lejos de mi alcance y tan sólo me dedicó una sonrisa.  
  
Salimos de la habitación y presioné el botón para hacer subir el elevador. Entramos al pequeño cubo y desee que el elevador se detuviera. Necesitaba esa última oportunidad para besarla, a esas alturas ya no me importaba si ella estaba o no fuera de mi alcance, todo lo que quería era hacerle saber que tan sólo con unas horas a su lado me había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Quería que supiera todo lo que había cambiado en mí con tan sólo una mirada. Quería que simplemente supiera que tenía en mí una enamorada eterna y también una amiga y guardiana, ya no importaba que tan fuera de mi alcance estaba, sólo importaba que no sabía si la volvería a ver y ella necesitaba saber lo que sentía. El único problema fue que yo no sé expresar mis sentimientos, necesitaba tiempo para acomodar las palabras. Sólo necesitaba que se detuviera el elevador… o quizá debía detenerlo yo.  
  
*Cling*  
  
El paseo terminó.  
  
- Ya no salgas, te va a hacer daño.  
  
- Estoy bien, pero hace frío. ¿Quieres mi chaqueta? Me la devuelves otro día.  
  
- De aquí a que vuelves a venir.  
  
- No me molestaría que la tuvieras tú.  
  
Sólo necesitaba un pretexto para volverla a ver lo antes posible y ella me evadía. Al final salimos del hotel donde ya la esperaba un auto.  
  
- Buenas noches.  
  
- Buenas noches. - y un abrazo de su parte.  
  
El automóvil blanco se puso en marcha y le vi perderse en el tráfico. Esperé unos minutos a ver si aún podía ver el auto, o quizá a ver si la veía volver corriendo por la acera.  
  
- Ves demasiadas películas, Haruka. - me reprendí en voz alta y emprendí el camino de regreso a mi habitación.  
  
Sentí el impulso de mirar atrás pero me detuvo una vieja creencia. Alguien muy sabio me dijo que jamás debía volver la mirada atrás, que siempre debía mirar hacia delante. Me dijo que no debía mirar atrás porque entonces me perdería de muchas cosas que hay al frente. Dijo que si volviendo la mirada esperaba encontrar lo que había dejado era muy posible que me perdiera su vuelta a mi vida y todo por no mirar al frente. Así que decidí no mirar atrás aquella noche. Esperaba verla nuevamente más adelante… y no me equivoqué. Aquél viejo consejo no me falló.  
  
Esto que acabo de contarles es el mejor momento que he vivido a su lado. Ni un beso, ni una caricia significativa, ni siquiera una mirada que gritara te amos o que se estremeciera de pasión, nada. Tan sólo un abrazo y el sonido agitado de un corazón latiendo.  
  
¿Por qué es mi mejor momento a su lado? Es sencillo. Con aquél latir apresurado soñé mi salvación, soñé que podía ser diferente, que podía ser… feliz. La paz de aquél abrazo me demostró que no tenía que estar luchando siempre, que había un lugar donde hasta yo podía descansar de las peleas diarias. Con aquél palpitar y aquél abrazo supe que la amaría hasta que mi alma pierda su luz y se vuelva sombra, y aún entonces seguiría amándola. Con ese momento pude contemplar mi vida desde una perspectiva optimista y me di cuenta que mi vida no tenía que ser solitaria y triste. Ese momento me dio la oportunidad de ser la mujer más feliz del mundo.  
  
***  
  
Comentarios, dudas y sugerencias a:  
  
usagi2099@hotmail.com 


End file.
